Rafe Kovich, Jr. (Jimmy Deshler)
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = 829 Hawthorne Dr, #82Revealed on March 25, 2014 Port Charles, New York | parents = Alison Barrington Stephen Clay (biological; deceased) Rafe Kovich Livvie Locke (step; deceased) Sam Morgan (foster)Sam stated that she was his guardian on June 3, 2014. It is unknown if she went back to court and was made his legal guardian as well as Silas. Silas Clay (guardian) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Molly Lansing-Davis (kissed; crush) Taylor DuBois (kissed; pseudo romance) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Malcolm Barrington (deceased) Elizabeth Barrington (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Amanda Barrington (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Silas Clay (paternal) Derek Barrington (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Mike Webber (maternal once removed) Kiki Jerome (paternal) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Rebecca Barrington (maternal fourth-great-grandmother; deceased) |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Rafe Kovich, Jr.'Rafe's last name is listed as Kovich on the credits February 1, 2013 is a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. He is portrayed by Jimmy Deshler. He is the son of the late Alison Barrington and the late Stephen Clay. He arrived in on January 30, 2013 with his mother. Background Rafe's mother, Alison Barrington, was pregnant at the conclusion of Port Charles in 2003 with the child of either Stephen Clay or Rafe Kovich. In 2013, it was announced that Alison and her son Rafe would be coming to General Hospital. It was confirmed that Caleb is Rafe's biological father. GH Recap - February 1, 2013 Rafe Kovich, Sr. was said to have left Alison after he found out that the baby was Caleb's, supposedly to find Caleb and get revenge on him; however, he was never seen alive again. Deshler was on a contract status with the soap until February 7, 2014 when he was lowered to recurring. Storylines |-|2013= Rafe arrives in , and his mother Alison says she is there because she wants to contact Lucy Coe. They have been bouncing from one city to the next in fear that someone (most likely Caleb Morley aka Stephen Clay) will take Rafe away from Alison. When Alison leaves to go find Lucy, she gives Rafe a spear to attack anyone who comes by Pier 52, where she leaves him. Soon after, Molly Lansing-Davis comes to the pier with her nephew, Danny Morgan. Rafe asks to eat the stale bread Molly was planning to use to feed the ducks, and Molly instead offers to buy him a bowl of chili at Kelly's. Rafe agrees, and accompanies Molly & Danny there. He leaves soon after, and is found standing over his mother's dead body by Detective John McBain. John arrests Rafe for killing Alison. However, at the station, Rafe tells Commissioner Anna Devane that John was the one who killed his mother. Uncertain about his statement, Anna has Rafe placed in lockup, where he tells Molly that he didn't kill his mother. Later, John comes to the cell, insisting to Rafe that he didn't kill Alison, and he doesn't think Rafe did, either. John goes over Rafe's statement, and helps Rafe remember that the man who killed Alison was wearing a distinctive ring. John leaves, and then Caleb shows up, pretending to be John. He takes Rafe out of his cell, and back to Pier 52, where he kills a police officer who accompanied them. Rafe runs away from Caleb. After Rafe escapes, he hides out in Molly's room. While Molly is making breakfast and Rafe is watching Danny, Heather Webber comes in dressed as a nurse and takes Danny. After Molly tells Alexis that Danny is missing, Rafe turns himself in. John is also arrested for the murder of the police officer, and while in lockup, Rafe starts to realize that John and Caleb are two different people. John realizes that Caleb is after Sam Morgan, Molly's sister and Danny's mom. By the time he and Rafe realize this, though, Anna comes and tells him that Sam and Danny are missing. With the help of Molly, Rafe later escapes custody with John and Lucy. The three of them break into PCU to get information about Caleb. There, they find out that "Caleb" is actually Stephen Clay, a former rock musician who went insane after the death of his wife, Livvie Locke. The three of them then go to Wyndemere to find "Caleb". Rafe stays in the living room to hold onto Danny while John and Lucy go after "Caleb". In the time that John and Lucy are in the tunnels and rescuing Sam, Rafe is visited by Heather and a ghost form of his mother Alison. Heather tries to take Danny again, but Rafe refuses this time, telling Heather he knows who she is. After talking with Rafe, Heather then decides to turn herself in. Alison tells Rafe that "Caleb" is indeed the biological father of Rafe. John & Lucy rescue Sam, and manage to kill Stephen Clay. The three "fugitives" then turn themselves in and later released due to Mayor Lomax wanting her image to not falter. Rafe is subsequently put in a group home. He shows up at John's motel room after getting into a fight with the other foster kids when they started making fun of his mother. Sam and Molly also show up out of concern, and John decides to let Rafe stay with him. However, Alexis tells them that Social Services won't allow John to take guardianship of Rafe, and he is brought back to the group home. Rafe shows up weeks later at Alexis' doorstep, looking for Molly. Alexis' boyfriend Shawn Butler tells Rafe that Molly's with her boyfriend. Alexis leaves Shawn and Rafe alone, and Shawn tells Rafe that Molly's boyfriend, TJ Ashford, is someone he cares about and also cares about Molly a lot. Rafe gets the hint, and leaves before Molly comes home. He is seen again on April 17, when Lucy Coe petitions the court for guardianship with Kevin Collins also being a guardian. The court finds that Lucy is not a suitable guardian, and Lucy suggests Sam could be his guardian. On April 18, Sam is granted temporary custody of Rafe, and she takes Rafe home. On April 29, Sam and Alexis are talking at the penthouse and Sam decides that Rafe and Molly should head out. Rafe and Molly go to Kelly's and he reminds her that the last time that he was there was the day that his mother died. They talked and Rafe decides to kiss Molly. Molly rejects the notion that she has feelings for him and decides to head inside Kelly's, whereas Rafe goes back to Sam's. Rafe texts Molly but TJ responds pretending to be Molly. Rafe goes to Kelly's to meet Molly but finds TJ who punches him for kissing Molly. Rafe tries to cover for TJ but TJ confesses to Molly that he punched Rafe. Molly is furious, and breaks up with TJ. Rafe later comes by Molly's house, saying he wanted to apologize and he admits that though he loves her, he'd rather be friends with her than lose her forever. Molly agrees, and they hug just as TJ comes by. TJ gets the wrong idea, and Molly rejects his offer to take her to the prom. Later, she and Rafe decide to go to the prom as friends. Sam finds out that Stephen has a brother, Dr. Silas Clay, who shows up at Sam's place after expressing no interest in Rafe. He says he wants to meet Rafe, but Sam refuses, saying Rafe will react badly because of Silas' resemblance to Stephen. As he's leaving, Rafe comes back with Molly, and sees Silas, mistaking him for Stephen. Sam explains who Silas is. However, Silas steamrolls past Sam and tries to introduce himself to Rafe, who tells Silas he doesn't want anything to do with Stephen or Silas, running away from him. The next day, Rafe tells Sam and Alexis that when he sees Silas, he's reminded of the man who murdered his mother, and doesn't want to be around him. Sam acknowledges his pain, and tries to assure him about Silas. However, when Alexis and Rafe come to Kelly's, they find Sam there with Silas, who reveals that he petitioned the court to obtain custody of Rafe. He is horrified, and becomes even more upset when Silas says that Rafe should not be ashamed to be connected to Stephen. Rafe reminds Silas that Stephen killed his mother, and makes it clear he would rather stay with Sam & Danny. In court, however, Silas railroads Sam and wins custody of Rafe and wants to take him home back to Manhattan. This conflict and Molly's nephew Danny getting diagnosed with leukemia strengthens the relationship between Rafe and Molly. Her boyfriend, TJ Ashford, gets suspicious of the budding relationship and acts out by punching Rafe, which Molly doesn't respond well to. Molly punishes TJ by saying that Rafe is the one taking her to the prom. However, this partially backfires because a new girl, Taylor DuBois, overhears and uses information to get TJ to ask her out to the prom. Since prom got cancelled, Molly and Rafe decide to go to the park and spend some time together before Rafe has to leave. They start slow dancing and the two share a goodbye kiss which, unbeknownst to them, TJ witnesses the kiss and thinks the two are together and ends up sleeping with Taylor. However, Silas later changes his mind, and lets Rafe stay with Sam in Port Charles while he takes a job at General Hospital. In September 2013, Molly gets back together with her boyfriend TJ Ashford after being broken up for nearly four months. This upsets Taylor and Rafe and they begin scheming ways to try to come between them, they start pretending around Molly and TJ that they are dating. |-|2014= In February 2014, Rafe sees Molly and TJ getting a room at the Metro Court Hotel. Rage tells Alexis what they are doing and also meets Ric Lansing, Molly's father. When Molly sees Rafe at the house watching Danny, she yells at him and calls him a little weasel. Rafe wasn't seen again until June 3 when he was picked up by the cops and brought back to Sam's place. Rafe stayed behind while Sam went to Danny's birthday. While she was gone, Rafe stole money from Sam and used it to buy drugs. On June 6, Rafe met Nina Clay, Silas presumed dead wife. Nina later catches Rafe about to snort coke and she correctly calls him on his drug habit. He pleads with her to keep his secret. She initially refuses, but later agrees after he promises that he's done using cocaine. On June 16, Rafe goes to baby Gabriel's funeral but does not go in. Rafe appears to be racked with guilt over the accident and believes he is responsible. He's haunted by the sound of tire screeches and the vision of head-lights. Rafe turns to drugs even more to help deal with his inner turmoil. When his cousin, Kiki realizes something is wrong with him and presses him to confide in her, he only tells her half the story. Rafe tells Kiki about stealing Sam's money and she encourages him to go to Sam and explain everything, reassuring him that Sam would be forgiving. Rafe takes her advice and goes to Sam's place, only to run into Molly. He and Molly also have a long talk and he apologizes for his behavior in the months prior. Molly forgives him and is open to resuming their friendship, as long as he accepts the fact that she is in love with T.J. and only wants to be Rafe's friend, which Rafe accepts. After talking with Molly, he visits the site of the accident and places flowers down for baby Gabriel. Crimes Committed *Arrested for the murder of his mother, Alison Barrington 31, 2013; innocent *Hid from the police and Caleb Morley at Molly's house 11/12, 2013 *Escaped from a jail cell with Molly's help 2013 *Driving without a license 2014; revealed Jul 2014 *Caused the accident that killed Gabriel Santiago 25, 2014; revealed Jul 2014 *Attempted to steal five dollars from Franco in the park 3, 2014 *Stole money from Sam 3, 2014 *Sucker punched T.J. 11, 2014 *Tried to con his uncle Silas out of $400 to support his narcotics addiction, claiming the money was for a camping trip (failed, Silas didn't give him the money yet) 1, 2014 *Took the money that his aunt Nina offered him to keep him quiet 2, 2014; revealed Jul 3, 2014] *Almost ran over Sam 3, 2014 *Obstruction of justice; went on the run to elude the police 2014 *Driving without a license 3, 2014 *Leading police on a high-speed chase 3, 2014 *Admitted to Molly that he purposefully caused the accident that lead to the death of Patrick and Sabrina's son because someone put him up to it 3, 2014 *Hit a road block which cause him and Molly to crash 3, 2014 Health and Vitals *Witnessed Caleb Morley kill his mother 2013 *Was found kneeling over his mothers dead body, holding a bloody knife 31, 2013 *Taken out of his jail cell by Caleb Morley, who was pretending to be John McBain and witnessed him kill a police officer 8, 2013 *Beat up while living in a group home 2013 *Suffered a black eye after T.J. sucker punched him 2013 *Punched a wall and injured his hand 23, 2013 *Addicted to narcotics 2014-present *Became a nervous wreck once he realized he killed Gabriel Santiago and learned that Silas, Sam, Patrick, and Dante were after him 2014 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident 3-7, 2014 *Badly injured in a car accident 7, 2014 Family tree |_ }} References Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Barrington family Category:Fictional criminals